Last Chance
by Allovara
Summary: This is her last chance, and it is all his fault. Him and that stupid, evil, sexy smirk. HGDM (Rated for minor vulgarity.)
1. It's all his fault!

Last Chance  
By: Allovara Lewis  
Rated: PG (Rated for minor vulgarity. Nothing that should be too offensive, though.)  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter novels are not my original work and I do not own any of the characters, places or ideas original to that series. This story is my original work and any characters, places, or ideas original to this story are my creation (unless otherwise stated) and should not be used with my permission. (If you ask, however, I will likely be glad to give permission.) I am making no money from this story. It is written entirely for my own amusement and the amusement of others.  
  
Author's Note: This was influenced by a challenge I read somewhere. (If I find out where, I'll make a note of it.) I don't remember most of the challenge, but one of the requirements was to include the phrase, 'This is your last chance'. That little seed implanted itself in my oh so fertile mind and this was the result. This is my first Harry Potter story (I have written for several other fandoms).

* * *

'This is your last chance'.  
  
My last chance. The words echoed over and over in my mind.  
  
This was it. I would never again be able to walk these halls or sit in classes. I would never get to watch Neville explode yet another cauldron, or listen to Lavender and Parvati argue over which boys they fancied, or lose at chess to Ron, or keep him and Harry from attacking Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy! He is responsible for this! Him and that stupid arrogant smirk of his. He raises that haughty eyebrow of his at you and all brain activity ceases. It is more elegant than any verbal attack could be. Blast the things he can say with that smirk. 'Do you really think that I am offended by that'? 'I am so far above you that you are not even fit to lick the soles of my shoes'. 'You want me and we both know it'. And the worst part is that he is right. Well, not about being better than anyone, because he is not. But he is gorgeous. Half the school fancies him. Mmm...what I wouldn't give to get my hands on that body.  
  
What? This is Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy. The reason behind all my problems. Malfoy, who's been the bane of my Hogwarts existence for 7 years. Well, him and Snape. Oh, and, of course, Voldemort. Not even Malfoy is that bad. But, still, he is Malfoy. Evil one who torments me and sneers so sexily.  
  
No! Malfoy is not sexy. Well, he is, but, I am not attracted to him. He is an enemy. I do not fancy him. That would be wrong. He is evil. E-V-I-L. Well, not Voldemort evil, of course. But, still, evil. Glaring, smirking, sexy, gorgeous — Argh!  
This is a fine time for hormones to kick in. Come on Hermione, get this straight. Draco Malfoy is not sexy. I do not fancy him. Even if he does have the best bum of all the guys at Hogwarts.  
  
Eek! I did not just think that. I did not just think about Malfoy's bum. I have to stop thinking about Malfoy. After all, he is the reason I am in this situation. Him and that sexy smirk.  
  
No! Evil smirk. EVIL. Not sexy. Evil. Anything that can bother me this much has to be evil. Not that Malfoy bothers me. Well, other than when he calls me names and says and does awful things. And when he smirks. But only because he is so evil. Not because I fancy him. Because his smirk is evil. Not sexy.  
  
There it is again. And aimed at me. He is probably gloating over my misfortune, the git.  
  
What am I going to do? I have to get out of this. And, then, I have to get back at Malfoy.  
  
'If you do not tell me, I will have no choice but to assign you a failling grade and inform the Headmaster. I believe you are familiar with the Hogwarts policies regarding expulsion'. 


	2. Alibis

AN: Sorry for the LONG delay. I am now a mother of 4! My twin girls Aralyn Rose and Elleira Raizel were born July 30, 2004. As if that weren't enough, there was also the obligatory hop across the pond to show off my girls to my mum and dad and the rest of the family there. Then, of course the new semester just started, so I'm teaching again. Writing just hasn't been on the priority list. But, here's a short bit to prove I haven't completely abandoned this story.

Cheers,  
Allovara

* * *

'If you do not tell me, I will have no choice but to assign you a failling grade and inform the Headmaster. I believe you are familiar with the Hogwarts policies regarding expulsion.'

* * *

Fail? What? I have never failed anything in my life. I can not possibly fail.

I have to think of something. There must be some way out of this. With all of the insane things Harry, Ron, and I have done, I am not going to get into trouble for something that is not my fault.

Stupid git, Malfoy. If not for him and that stupid sexy smirk of his, I would not be in this position. I am so going to get him back for that. His arse is mine.

Not if you get expelled, Hermione. Malfoy can wait. I have to get out of this first.

'I am waiting, Miss Granger'.

'I do not know, Sir'.

'The Gryffindor know-it-all does not know something? You cannot imagine how many times I have dreamed of hearing that. However, you will forgive me if, in this instance, I do not believe it.'

'It is the truth, Sir'.

Well, not exactly, but close enough. He's not buying it though. Blast.

'Miss Granger, I refuse to believe that you have suddenly become so incompetent as to be able to answer a simple question. However, if that is the case, I can only infer that you are not so intelligent as you have previously appeared. If that is the case, you must certainly have been cheating in order to pass my class. I do not tolerate cheating, Miss Granger, as you well know'.

He is going to fail me anyway. Blast Malfoy.

'It was not my fault, Sir'.

'So you have said. However, you refuse to provide any evidence to support your claim. Now, how did this happen?'

'I do not know, Sir'.

'Miss Granger! I refuse to endure any more of this childish nonsense. All the evidence clearly shows that you are responsible for this catastrophe. There are even eyewitnesses. You persist in claiming your innocence, yet you provide no alibi, and have no explanation for how this occurred. Therefore, I have no choice. You are hereby assigned a grade of 0% for this term. You will report to Headmaster Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning. He will make all decisions regarding any further punishment'.

'But, Sir'!

'You have something further, Miss Granger?'

'It was not my fault, Sir'.

'Miss Granger, unless you have something further to add, this conversation is finished'.

'I —'

'Yes, Miss Granger'?

'It was not my fault. I was on the other side of the castle, Sir'.

'I see. And do you have some proof of this, Miss Granger?'

'Yes, Sir'.

'Then, by all means, please do enlighten us'.

'I was —'

'I have no time for this. You are hereby remanded to your room, Miss Granger'.

'Iwzwdmfoy'.

'Excuse me?'

'I can prove that it was not my fault, because . . . because I was with Malfoy'.


	3. Early Morning Dangers

**AN: Okay, so I can explain why it's been almost a year since I last updated this. Well, maybe I can't. Sighs Well, if anyone actually reads this, I am deeply sorry for the extended delay. It should go quickly from here on out. Famous last words, right?**

**Cheers,**

**Allovara**_

* * *

_

_'I can prove that it was not my fault, because . . . because I was with Malfoy'._

* * *

Ugh, I can't believe I fell asleep in the library _again_. Well, if I hurry, I can get to the tower and get changed in time to meet the boys for breakfast. If I'm lucky, they won't have even noticed. 

Drat, this blasted staircase. I don't have time to wait for it to move back over to Gryffindor Tower. Now, I'm going to have to go up to the third floor to get over to the back stair. Maybe if I cut through here.

'Well, what have we here, a mudblood wandering in a restricted hallway. And all by herself too. What happened to Potty and Weasel? Off sharing a tender moment in the boys' loo'?

Oh no. Just what I needed. I don't have time for this. Even if – Wait a minute, is he in pajamas under his robe? Figures he'd sleep in silk. Wait, what do I care what he sleeps in? Wouldn't it be nice to sleep next to him in those, though? All that hard muscle under soft silk. Mmm… What? No! No daydreaming about the nasty ferret boy. Besides, I'm in a hurry. I can daydream when I get back to the dorm. No! No daydreaming, period. I have to get out of here now.

'Go away, Malfoy, I'm in a hurry'.

'Ah ah, Granger. I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I'm a prefect. And you're in a restricted area. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take points'.

What? Of all the nerve! Who does he think he's talking to?

'You forget that I'm a prefect as well, Malfoy. I can take equal points from you for being here yourself'.

He's staring at me. Why doesn't he say something? His eyes are almost hypnotic. Does he even blink? That grey colour, it's like molten steel, it's so harsh. He has beautiful eyes. I wonder what they'd look like if he ever smiled. Gorgeous, probably. But he doesn't smile. He just stares evilly.

'Ah, but you see, Granger, I retain the advantage in this situation'.

Was that a threat? Should I have my wand out? He doesn't have his out. I don't want to cause a duel. That would be bad. Maybe if I play along.

'Oh, really. Malfoy? How do you figure that'?

'Because, Granger',

He's moving toward me. Move back feet. Move back. Wait. That's a wall. I can't move back anymore. Sideways! That's it. Come on feet. Move.

Wait, arms. Big, muscular arms. Very male, muscular arms. I'm trapped. Wow he smells good.

No! No smelling Malfoy must think. Must get away. Must distract Malfoy so I can get away.

'B- Because what, Malfoy'?

'Because I can do this'.

Bloody hell! Malfoy's kissing me! Wow his lips are soft. Kiss good. Tongue? Huh? Oh! Tongue's good. Definitely good.

'Mmm'. . .

What? Kiss stopping. No. More.

Wait! Malfoy just kissed me! Agh! Get him off of me!

'What the hell'!

Wand. Get wand. Got it.

'Get away from me, Malfoy'.

Okay, he's backing up. What now? Come on brain. Door! Get out of this room!

Door's locked. This is not good…


End file.
